


Forever in your care

by Yare_Yare



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 05:03:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yare_Yare/pseuds/Yare_Yare
Summary: Anonymous asked: Yandere!Adult!Doctor!Midorima x Adult!Patient!Reader whose leg is broken and Midorima is his/her doctor?





	Forever in your care

You just had to care about animals. It was raining when you saw a little kitten being carried away down the road by the tiny current the rainwater made. Hearing it’s little cries for help being muffled by the water broke your heart, so you made a run for it. Just as it was about to fall into the storm drain you slipped but managed to catch it. The poor thing was shaking like a leaf. The little calico kitten snuggled closer to you, sneezing trying to keep warm. Unfortunately, your leg managed to get stuck in the drain, without thinking you got up fast so you didn’t get wet only to hear a snap and feel a pop in your shin, you fall to the floor only to land on your knee, hard. A strangled cry left your lips, you crawled forward, kitten still in your arms, to get your now broken leg your of the drain. You get up and sit on the sidewalk taking out your phone from your pocket calling an ambulance. When the ambulance gets to you they picked you up and put you in the back if the truck. Before they close you see the kitten on the sidewalk, looking so alone, scared and cold.

“Wait!” 

You say holding a hand out. There’s a pause.

“T-that's my kitten!” 

An obvious lie, but they picked it up and gave it to you. You held it close as they gave you tissues to dry it off. As you are loaded into a wheelchair and taken to a room, you are poked and probed with needles, your vitals are checked and you now have an I.V. in your arm. After an hour your doctor comes in. A ceramic pig in his hand, and a clipboard in the other he reads your charts. “Hello L/N-san, my name is Midorima Shintarou, I will be your doctor while you stay here.” 

Without missing a beat you say. 

“How long am I going to be here? I don’t have anything for a kitten and I’m sure it’s hungry.” 

He now sees the small kitten in your palms, the poor thing looks very underweight for a kitten its size, its little eyes dart left and right around the room, obviously looking very scared and ready to flee if the situation turns sour. Even though he hated cats he couldn’t help but notice it was a calico, the luckiest of cats. 

“You broke both your tibia, on your right leg, and your knee cap is shattered from…how exactly did it shatter?” 

You roll your eyes, so much for being careful with yourself.

“This little guy was in trouble and I slipped and my leg got caught in the storm drain and when I got up it broke and I fell on my knee.” 

“Uh huh. Well, seeing as how you won’t be able to walk properly and it will take quite some time to heal you will have to stay here, unfortunately.“

“What? I have work, I have this kitten now and he needs food and whatever else cats need!”

He stared at the kitten with annoyance in his green eyes. He sighs.

“Fine. I know people who can help.” 

He walks out of the room without hearing anything. It was odd, but kind, you didn’t think anything of it.

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months. He had grown an almost unhealthy attachment to you in such a short time. He’d become irritated and less warm with his other patients. He didn’t let other nurses push you in your wheelchair or help you once you moved to crutches. Hell, he didn’t even like cats yet here he was, watching you play with the kitten who now as full of life and put a little healthy weight on. He’d seen the way your eyes would soften playing or even looking at the kitten. At this, he even grew to hate it. He wanted your attention. He was the one helping you heal. Not that grotesque animal! When it was almost time for you to leave the hospital he was desperate, he didn’t want you to go. He wanted to be there for you. The night before you were supposed to be discharged he did the only thing he could think of. Insulin. He had taken it from the medical supplies room. Just a little in your I.V would be enough to get you sick without killing you. As you slept he filled the syringe with 5 ml of insulin and placed it into the tube letting it drip into your arm. That morning you woke up nauseous and confused. You got out of bed to throw up only to have your head spin and you fell to the ground. You tried to scream but nothing came out, your lips and mouth were tingling. With trembling hands you pressed the button to call the nurse for help, anxiety racking your body. Nurses and 2 doctors burst through the door, they helped you to the bed, as they took blood, and checked your vitals your discharge date had been moved farther. As your blood was being tested Midorima took the results so no one would see that your insulin levels were abnormal. He eventually made nurses stop coming to your room, only he was allowed in there. After a week he told you that the kitten could no longer be with you, that it’d only make your condition worse. He stopped going home, he’d stay in the hospital with you, he’d go in your room as you slept. Now that the kitten was gone he could have you all to himself.

When you were getting better he’d put more insulin in your body making you relapse into your sickness all over again.

It had been months since you’d seen or felt the outside world. You were used to this always cold, and sterile air of the hospital. The I.V always in your arm. Always getting sick. Whenever you tried to tell Midorima that you wanted to leave, that the hospital was making you sick he’d lie and say you were getting worse. You knew what he was doing but were too weak to do anything. He started using different dosages of medicines to make you unable to move and get out of bed. Everyone was getting suspicious now. He did the only thing he could do. He pumped you with a horse tranquilizer, how he got it was none of your concern. Then he vanished, taking you with him. 

What year was this? How are your family and friends? All you knew now was this bed in a basement, with a chain on your ankle long enough for you to roam but not leave. You now hate cats, one was the reason you were here now. In a bed, next to Midorima. He had you brainwashed, kept saying you were sick. Wormed his way into your mind. You had a new face, a new name, a new life. As he turns over and wraps an arm around you, you cry silent tears. You know you won’t see anyone close to you ever again.


End file.
